


Magic lesson

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Little bit of Fluff, Magic Lessons, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Regina Mills - Freeform, Savior Emma Swan, Tumblr Prompt, emma swan - Freeform, pre swanqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: 300 Word one-shot of our ladies magic. Regina teaching Emma how to do magic...Enjoy. Pre-swanqueen.Read beginning notes for the prompt.





	Magic lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: Unestablished SwanQueen S3 "No need for that tone Miss. Swan"

Regina frowned at Emma watching her try to do the spell for what seemed like the thousandth time and failing for the thousandth time.

 

 

“Fucking hell Emma, how the hell can you still not do a simple location spell?” Regina crossed her arms in annoyance.

 

 

“Because, I am still fucking learning Regina!”

 

 

Regina huffed as she unfolded her arms “No need for that tone Miss.Swan! I’m just trying to help! Use your anger and focus. Here like this.”

 

 

Regina put her hands over snow white’s top that Emma was holding, making it hover above the ground

 

 

“See. Easy. Like I have told you so many times today, use your emotions Emma and use it to focus! You can do it.”

 

 

“Just because you managed it in one day Regina”

 

 

Regina snorted at the mere thought of doing it so quickly. “You’re an idiot. No I did not do it in a day but I did do it quicker than this”

 

 

“Stop it Regina!” Emma shouted and suddenly her hands were glowing and her mother’s top was floating in the air. Emma gazed down in shock and then looked over at Regina “Was that?” Emma frowned, not sure if it was her own magic or if Regina was doing something.

 

 

Regina smiled at her “Yes. That’s you. See I told you that you could do it if you just used your emotions. Look at all this potential inside of you and you’ve been wasting it, you are worth so much more than you realize.”

 

 

Emma quirked an eyebrow at the mayor “Is madam mayor actually giving me a compliment?”

 

 

“No. I’m giving you the facts. The fact is, you have potential, you have magic, so learn to use it dear. You might even be as good as me one day.”

 

 

“As good as you? Well that is a compliment.” Emma couldn’t help but smile, because even if Regina wasn’t willing to admit it, you could see you cared and wanted Emma to do well and even genuinely believed in the savior, even if Emma couldn’t believe in herself just yet.


End file.
